Curse of the Dragon Queen
by ninjagosilverninja1
Summary: I made this instead of my Pokemon fanfic (cause it sucked) Someone mysterious comes to the school, but she isn't a stranger to someone else though. Story is better than description
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, before we start this, I want to say this is from the anime, not the manga (which I have read) so if you want to say 'but what about this event, it happened in the manga!' I don't give a damn. So if it's an event from the manga, okay, but this is from the anime, so you can shut up.**

**Anyway, on with the show! I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p>'<em>a sound soul, dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body'<em>

Death City was back to itself after the fight with the Kishin. It's been a while since the fight. Even so, some madness spreads throughout the world and Kishin eggs are still coming to. So the DWMA is still going out and collecting all the Kishin eggs, to keep another Kishin from being born, which NOONE wants!

Make and Soul are still trying to aim at being a death scythe, and getting closer each day. Soul plays the piano a bit more now and Maka still thinks her dad is a creep (which he kind of is).

BlackStar and Tsubaki live at their home, both training hard. BlackStar is still trying to surpass God and Tsubaki goes through with him all the way (even if it's not the right way).

Death the Kid, Patty, and Liz are still partners and are training to be the best Shinigami ever. Kid still has his symmetrical problem, but getting better about it. He agrees not EVERYTHING has to be perfectly symmetrical.

Each student tries to be their best. Everything in Death City is still going smoothing. But what everyone doesn't now is that a new surprise is about to be thrown right at them...

Death the Kid P.O.V:

The classroom was dull with noise. We waited for Proffesser Marie to get here to start on our lesson. Liz was looking in a hand mirror while Patty was staring at a fly flying around.

" I hope gets here soon. I'm ready to learn" Maka, not far from me, was always ready to learn.

Her partner, Soul, had his feet on the desk. "You're always ready to learn. You're such a dork..."

Maka closed her eyes and held her book. "Maka...CHOP!" 'Slam!' She hit him on the head with her book. Patty started laughing and I rolled my eyes.

The door opened and Ms. Marie walked in. "okay everyone, settle down. Now I want you all to open your books..." I reached for my book. "Except you kid" huh? "Lord Death wished to see you" hm, I wonder what for? Maybe another mission. Me, Liz, and Patty left the classroom and made it to the death room.

"Ah Hello Kid! Great to see you son!" My father, with his positive attitude as ever, greeted us.

"Hello Father. You wanted to see me?"

"Ah yes. I have an important task for you!" he turned to the mirror. "Someone special is arriving to the acedemy and I want you to greet them before any other students do" I know by other students he meant Blackstar. He was always looking for a fight. "that person should be arriving soon"

"of course father. Who is arriving?" He hasn't given me and indentation of who was coming over.

"Perhaphs this will help" He lightly threw something small over his shoulder. I caught it before it hit my face.

"What is it? " Liz asked as she looked over my shoulder. I opened my hand to reveal...a small piece of jade. "gemstone?"

"Not just any gemstone. Jade, a precious peace of gem that can be sculpted to many beautiful things"

I stared at the piece in my hand. Is it really her...is she really coming back?

No ones P.O.V:

Someone walked up the steps to the school. They had a dark grey cloak on, a green witch hat with a small gold dragon wrapped around it. It was a girl named Jade. She had what looked to be a stuffed green dragon with yellow spikes on its back wrapped around her neck and a small gold dragon pin in her hair.

"The DWMA...it's been awhile" her green eyes scanned the school grounds.

"Hey you!" She looked up and saw something on top of the school. 'What on earth is that?' she thought.

They jumped down and landed hard on the ground. He stood up. "My name is BlackStar! I wasn't expecting a new student to be coming here...especially a witch" He glared at her.

"I'm guessing you can't see souls, can you?" she sighed. "look, I don't have time for this. I need to see Lord Death right away"

"Well you have to get past me! I'm going to be the man to surpass god, so good luck!"

"Ms. Marie! BlackStar is fighting someone!"

"Huh?" She walked up to the window and looked with everyone. BlackStar was fighting someone. "Again? Students, stay here!" she left.

Maka and Soul looked at each other, then followed. Tsubaki followed them, since it was BlackStar fighting that person.

They say BlackStar fighting this person, who was just dodging his attacks. "Guys, she's a witch!"

"I think BlackStar is right! She looks like one!" Soul transformed into his weapon form and Makka gripped the handle.

"Tusbaki! Ninja sword mode!" "Right!" Tsubaki transformed and appeared in BlackStar's hand.

"I told you, I want no trouble! I just need to see Lord Death!" "Well that's not happening!" She sighed. "I didn't want to fit you, but I guess I have to"

She took the clip from her hair. It glowed then it turned into a staff. It was a long gold staff with a gold ball on the end. A dragons head rested on it with jade eyes, it's tail wrapped around the top part of the handle and it's small wings outstretched.

Maka gripped Soul tighter. "Careful. She could throw a spell at anytime..." she twirled the staff. "Attack me if you want, but I don't want to fight. This is your last warning! Just let me past!"

"Like we would let that happen!" BlackStar ran at her. She dodged and swung her staff. It hit him in the gut, but it didn't phase him. She jumped out of the way.

"Tsubaki! Demon sword mode!" She transformed again. "I see...the legendary demon sword. Interesting to see one"

Maka ran up behind her. "Witch Hunter!" Jade moved before it could hit her. "Very nice with Witch Hunter. Not many can do that" She smirked. "I'm impressed with your fighting abilities"

"Like hell you are!" BlackStar ran at her with his speed. He appeared behind her. "I got you now!" Jade moved, but not before he cut her cheek. "Finally! I got you, bitch!"

Jade touched the blood on her cheek and looked at it. "You shouldn't have done that" "Be ready Soul. I have a feeling she's going to do something"

"Dragon tail...dragon nail...dragon scale..." "Huh?" "I...I can't move" BlackStar and Maka were frozen. "Dragon tail...dragon nail...dragon scale..." "Who the hell are you?!" "Dragon's fire!"

A pillar of green fire attacked Maka and BlackStar. When the smoke faded, Maka and BlackStar were only lightly burnt and on the ground. "Ow..." "Just who the hell does she think she is..." Jade raised her staff once more...

"Enough" she stopped and looked at the door. Kid, Liz, and Patty walked out. "She looks like bad news" "Kid, we'll turn into weapons now" "That is not nessisary"

Jade put her staff down. Kid walked up to her. "Careful kid...she's kicked our asses!" they looked at each other...

Then they smiled. "it's been a while" "Yes it has" Kid took her hand and kissed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade P.O.V:

"What the hell Kid?! You know her?!" Kid glared at the boy who had cut my cheek. "Yes BlackStar. She's an old friend..." He looked at me, then cringed. "and I don't like the fact that you hurt her"

"I'm fine Kid. I'll live" my staff glowed and turned back into my pin. I put it back in my hair. "Anyway, I have to see your father" "We're not letting you in our school!" I looked at the girl with the scythe. So did Kid.

"Maka, I want you to look at Jades soul and tell me what you see" She hesitated, then closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, I knew what she was doing. She gasped. "I've...never seen a soul so balanced like that" "What? What's her soul?"

"It's half witch...and half miester. I've never seen something so perfectly balanced" "Maka, is it? I mean no harm to you or your school. And I told you that I didn't want to fight you" I looked at Kid. "I need to see your father"

* * *

><p>Lord Death poured me a cup of tea. "Thank you Lord Death" "Jade it is so good to see you again!" we were in the death room, seated at a small death mask shaped tea table. I smiled. "it's good to see you again Lord Death. I see things at the academy are going well"<p>

"Oh yes. After the whole Kishin thing, everything is going smooth as butter!" I giggled. Lord Death was such a on going guy. I took a sip of my tea. "So Jade. Tell me. How are things going with you?" I set my cup down. "Not so good...but not terrible either"

"oh my. How are you mother and sisters doing?" "I...don't really want to talk about it. "I see...well, wipe that frown off your face! I don't need a new student so down!" I smiled. I was starting school here tomorrow. The reason for it is a secret.

"We have a comfy new place for you to stay and get settled. Here" he handed me a key. "it's on the edge of the city. You'll know it when you see it" I bowed "thank you Lord Death"

* * *

><p>I left the death room. Kid was outside, probably my escort. "I'm glad I was able to see you again" I smiled. "Same" "I don't care if you got to see Lord Death, I don't trust you" I turned and the kid, BlackStar and his weapon, who I'm guessing was Tsubaki, walked up.<p>

"we're sorry about that fight" "I'm not. I still don't trust you" he looked at my neck and I know what he was looking at. "that's tacky looking" he reached to grab my dragon...

And it bit him. "Yow!" it growled. "that thing is alive?!" "Yes" I pet my dragon. "Leave Fang alone" "Why do you have a dragon around your neck?!" "Why do you have to be such a pain?!"

"Please everyone, that's enough! Jade, I'm to escort you to your home to avoid...anymore trouble" Kid glared at Blackstar.

* * *

><p>We were close to the edge of town. Kid told Liz and Patty, who were his weapons, to stay at school. "I'm sorry for BlackStar. He's always looking for a fight. I tried to get there before anything happened"<p>

I shook my head. "It's fine Kid. I actually enjoyed that fight. It was good to get that out of my system" "...I missed you, you know" I glanced at him. "I know...I missed you too..." I had been at the DWMA before, but...I had to leave. I can't tell him why...

"Looks like we're here"I looked up. It was a simple house, green with yellow roofing, window frames, and a yellow door. "simple enough" I took the key and opened the door. It was small, with a kitchen, sitting area, a bedroom and bathroom in the back. "i think me and Fang will do nicely here" Fang purred against me.

"well, I'll leave you to be settled" Kid turned to leave. "It...was great seeing you again" he closed the door behind him. I smiled._ 'It was great to see you too'_ I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

No ones POV:

In a dark room, a dark figured looked at a crystal ball, glowing. She was watching Jade at her house, moving everything to her comfort. She smirked at her daughter.

The dark figure was none other than the witch, Doragon, the dragon witch AND dragon queen. She was the witch queen's right hand woman. She had higher authority above the others. Jade was her youngest daughter. And to her a disappointment. Considering that she had blood of her father, who was retched scum that she blindly fell for.

"Ruby. Amethyst" two girls were behind her, Jades older sisters. Ruby, the oldest, had on a black dragon cape, an orange witch hat with a red dragon wrapped around it,like Jades and curdled at the bottom edges. She had red eyes and wavy red hair.

Amethyst, the middle child, had on the same black dragon cape, a purple witch hat that on the bottom edges,one end flipped up and one end flipped down. The top was flopped down. She had a black dragon wrapped around it. She had long, purple hair.

Ruby straightened up. "yes mother" "Keep an eye on her, will you?" "Yes" Amethyst giggled. "Of course, mother!" Doragone stood up and walked out, her long dragon cape trailing behind.

Jade POV:

I sliced the top of a carrot off and chopped it up. Me and Fang got accompanied to our new home. I went out and bought some food for us. I was out of my witch attire and was in a green t-shirt and black sweats, and my hair was pulled back.

Fang rubbed at my leg. "Just wait Fang. You have to be patient" he wined and sat up and begged. "oh my god, I can't believe you..." I sighed. "fine" I tossed him a chunk of meat and he snapped it up. He's like a dog in every way.

* * *

><p>I set up Fangs little bed by the foot of my bed. He sat next to me and yawned. "here bud. Go ahead" he sleepily laid down in his bed and fell asleep. I rubbed his back. "Night Fang" I got up and climbed into bed.<p>

* * *

><p>I snapped my cape on and put my hat on. I was going to attend the school today. Hopefully everyone won't...reject me...oh well. I'm used to it by now. I was getting ready to leave when Fang jumped on my head. "No Fang. You can't come to school with me. You have to stay home" he wined.<p>

"here" I opened a window for him. "so you aren't cooped up here" I knelt down and rubbed his head. "see you after school" I locked the door and left. I saw Fang sit in the window sill. I hope he doesn't follow me.

* * *

><p>I walked down the hall to my class. It got quiet and people whispered as I walked by. I ignored the and kept walking. I wasn't like the witches they all fought. I was different. But...it didn't help who my mother was, who was the most diabolical living being out there.<p>

I got to my class and walked in. Everyone was talking until they noticed me and it got quiet. There were a few whispers here and there. I found an empty corner in the class and sat down. I picked up my book and buried my face in it...trying to hide my embarrassment.

I hate being judged. And I feel very uncomfortable when I have that many piercing eyes staring at me. The chat slowly got back to what it was before I walked in, but I heard my name here and there.

This was going to be a long life...

* * *

><p>I picked at my food while sitting at a table in the corner. It was rowdy,which means no ones cared about me being there. That was fine. I jus wish people could accept me. "These seats taken?" I looked up and Kid with his weapons were there. I smiled. "Have a seat"<p>

They say down across from me, kids weapons on either side of him. "First day going well?" I shrugged. "More or less..." "

"they'll get used to you, just give them time" "Yeah maybe you can show everyone how you are at the party-" Patty was interrupted by Liz, shoving her sandwich in her mouth. "Um, what party?"

"Kid didn't tell you?" Maka and her weapon, Soul walked over. "Kids birthday. His dad is throwing a huge party for him" "How come you didn't tell her?" "I was going to. It's just been hard to do since with everyone"

I sighed. "I don't know. Im not really a party kind of person" "Well, still. You should come, being Kids girlfr-" Maka shoved an apple in Souls mouth. I sighed, then smiled. Maybe I've become friends with everyone now. I looked over and saw BlackStar glaring at me.

Well, almost everyone.

**Okay guys, i need some help. I need about 2, maybe 3 mission ideas, just some filler is all until the next main chapter. So, yeah PM message me or leave your idea in the reviews, i'll select the ones i like and put them in. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jade POV:

I scanned the wall where the missions were. Let's see..."Hi Jade" I turned and Maka and Soul walked up. "Hey guys"

"They're finally letting you choose a mission?" I had been at the school for 3 weeks now. I finally got permission to do a mission. "Yeah. I just don't know what to pick" Maka looked at the wall. "How about this?"

I looked at it. "Sounds interesting" "Well, we can go with you. A little lesson I guess" "Sounds good" "How come Kid isn't here?" I shrugged. "He left earlier, I think a mission" "Well, we'll leave when you're ready"

* * *

><p>We walked through the town, looking for whatever was going on. People were going missing, with them ripped open. We needed more details.<p>

"No wild animals, no thieves or bandits...what could be doing this?" "I'm not sure. But from what people say and from other reports, the people aren't scared before they die. As if..."

"They knew that person?" I nodded. "Okay, so let's ask around, but let's not make anyone offended" we split for the moment.

* * *

><p>I walked around town. People were quite. I didn't feel the accusing glares. They probably knew I was going to help. I stopped to look at the list of killed people. Let's see here...Martha Pier. Her father owned a bookstore. I wasn't far.<p>

* * *

><p>"Again, I'm so sorry for asking this...but I just need to know so we can't help you people" he took a shuddering breathe. "She left...brightly and cheery as every. I told her to...to be back by sunset. 11 o'clock. I got a call. They...found her..." he broke down crying.<p>

"Cut up?" he sniffed and nodded. "I'm so sorry" I placed my hand in his. "Poor man..." I turned and there was a woman with black hair and a gorgeous green dress. "Been like this since that day" she placed a hand n his shoulder. "I only saw him like this when his wife died...and now his daughter..."

He sat up. "I'm fine, Taylor" I looked. "I'm Jade" "Taylor" she held her hand out and we shook. "That dress is beautiful" "Thank you. I make all my dresses. I made one for Martha too. Was buried in it, poor thing..." "So you knew her?" "Yes, fondly" "Can I ask some questions?" "Yes. How about we go back to my place?"

No ones POV:

"Well, we saw everyone in the list. Let's go find Jade" Maka and Soul walled through town. "Jade?" "Hey, Jade! Where at you?" "She wouldn't just leave...right?"

* * *

><p>They walked by a bookstore. "Jade?" "Jade!" the man sweeping out front stopped. "Oh, are you looking for the young girl here? Brown hair, green eyes, looked like a witch?" "Yeah, you saw her?"<p>

"Yes. She left with Taylor, the tailoress of the town" "Um, where is she?" he pointed towards the end of the town. "Her house and shop are that way. Can't miss it" "Thank you" they ran to find her.

* * *

><p>Jade slowly opened her eyes. Where...? She found out that she couldn't move. Her arms were above her head chained up. She was suspended in air. The room was dark and she could barely see. She could smell blood though. Lots of it. What had happened?<p>

_They walked into the house. 'Wow. It's beautiful' 'Thank you. I inherited from my family. It's been here since the town was' It was so big. 'Would you like to see my studio?' 'Well...for a bit. But I'll have to find my friends soon' They walked to a room. Taylor opened the door and Jade stepped in. 'Wow. These dresses are-'_

That's the last thing Jade remembered. Where was Taylor? Did she do this or did someone enter the house. Suddenly her hearing kicked in and she heard giggling. Giggling...and the faint click-clack of something. And...something else. Magic? No...to realistic. Then she felt it. Souls. A bunch.

The door suddenly opened and someone-no, something came down. It giggled. "You're awake" Taylor. So she was the one who did this. Why?" "I'm glad you did. I have to show you something" She went back upstairs. Suddenly there was a clank and Jade moved forward, a convener belt. She got out of what seemed to be a basement and into the room. Of it was something under the basement. She looked around, then gasped.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Maka and Soul were at the door. Maka knocked, but no one answered. "Maybe their not here" "No. I feel them. Jades soul...and a Kishin egg!" "Alright, stand back" Soul turned his arm into a scythe and broke the door down. He then turned into a weapon and Maka took a hold of him.<p>

"This place is in shambles" "I thought someone lived here?" "Maybe. It's not empty, I feel...many souls..." "Just souls?" they walked farther in. "Wait..." Maka stopped. "What is it?" "They're below us. A basement of some sort" "Lets get down there"

* * *

><p>A white dress, with many souls sewn onto it. "Isn't it beautiful?" Now out in the room, she got a good look at the creature. the woman from the store, Taylor, had choppy, greasy black hair. the green dress she wore was in shreds, exposing thin legs. Her fingers were long and thing, with the fingernails coming to a thin point.<p>

"What are you?" "I am The Seamstress. "Now, I'll ask again, isn't it beautiful?" Jade looked at the dress. the souls were all human, quivering.

"They're in agony" "Yes, they are. but, they make a beautiful dress. I could never find a material good enough for a dress. human souls make it..." she giggled. "Alive" "you twisted bitch..." She gasped. "Why...thank you"

"why?" she shrugged. "Because...it's...enjoyable" she walked over to Jade and dragged a nail by her cheek. "And your soul, is...oh so beautiful" She cut her cheek and a small trail of blood fell down her cheek onto her nail. she licked it off.

Suddenly her face lit up. "My my...I did not know that your blood...was _her's_" She giggled. "Doragon might pay a wonderful price for you" "You'll waste your time doing that" Taylor smiled. "We'll see"

Jade POV:

I heard creaks above my head. Dust fell. The creature heard it too. she looked up and hissed. "Who dares disturb my household?!" She took off. I looked around to see if i could get out. I saw my hair pin on a table, next to the dress. I looked at the dress. Those poor souls...they were in so much pain...and i was going to have to hurt them more for my plan.

"I'm so sorry..." i whispered.I kicked the dress and it fell on the table. the table broke and my pin flew through the air. I caught it on my knee. I flipped it up to my mouth. With a minor magic, I was able to make it up to my hand. I tried to pick the lock with it. i had managed to pick it and fell onto my knees.

I turned it to my staff and listened. I straightened the dress up so they weren't in pain anymore. I heard nothing. but the footsteps. She hasn't gotten them yet. i rushed upstairs.

I saw Maka and Soul. "Guys!" they turned. "Jade?!" "Watch out there's-!" Suddenly, she jumped and landed on Maka. If Soul wasn't on top in his blade form, she would be dead. the creature shrieked and slashed, hitting the blade. I rushed forward and hit her with my staff. She howled and climbed up the wall. she disappeared into the darkness. I helped Maka up and we stood back to back.

"what the hell was that thing?!" "A monster. She's been making a dress from souls" "what?!" "she's been killing people for that" "Okay...okay, i may have an idea. You have to work with me" "What do we have to do?" "Distract her" I jumped down below to the basement.

No ones POV:

The monster jumped down onto Maka and Soul. Maka blocked with Soul and was pinned to the ground. "Now your soul will make a lovely collection to my piece!" "I think not!" She shoved her off and she fell down to the basement.

She hissed and was about to jump- "Hey Taylor!" She turned and gasped. Her dress was shredded up, souls everywhere. Jade has a small ball of fire in her hand. "The thing about souls...is that they're flammable" Jade threw the fireball into the group of souls.

Immediately, the basement was on fire, much for fire than Jade had wanted. "No! My dress!" The monster dove for it in the flames. Jade rushed to the opening. She jumped but grabbed onto the ledge. Flames licked her ankles. The wood was digging into her hands.

Suddenly, two pairs of arms grabbed her and dragged her out. "Let's go!" Soul, Maka and Jade ran out of the burning house.

Jade POV:

We stared at the burnt remains of the house. "Well, it's over" "Let's find that egg" We went down to the basement. The egg was floating above the ashes. Soul picked it up and ate it. I sighed and saw the remains of the dress. "Jade?"

"I used the souls...to set fire...I feel as terrible as my mother..." "Well...at least you know their suffering has ended. C'mon, let's leave before someone see's us" we turned to leave...and i heard something.

i turned and looked. Then there was a soft blue glow under some wreckage. I rushed over and moved it. A tiny soul, no bigger than a gold ball, was there, quaking. I carefully picked it up and held it close.

**so yeah, one fill chapter...*checks off list* done. i have another up next, and i should need about one or two more. could use your help guys, Thanks! Review, follow, fav! **


End file.
